the movie is been 20 years now you haven't even seen
by dawnstory'shinata
Summary: the movie is been 20 years now you haven't even seen at me... Idk to that matter still loving and waitting you..
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing" Uzumaki Karin-Uchiha Sasuke- Hyuga Hinata"**

 **Genre" Hurt- Drama**

 **Warning: Typos, Trackpair, EYD kacau**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **I wish you like one, two and more**

 **The Movie is been 20 years now you haven't even seen**

Chapter 1. we used to

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke- Hyuga Hinata resmi bercerai…**_

20 Tahun silam.. di sebuah kejaksaan Konoha menjadi saksi kehancuran jiwa ku, Rumah tangga yang telah kami bina 10 Tahun begitu saja berakhir dan terlupakan oleh dunia…

5 tahun sebelumnya Hari pernikahan kami…

Aku Hyuga Hinata artis yang sangat tenar, berkat Movie yang aku bintangi membawa tenar namaku, di saat ketenaran itu aku bertemu dengan seorang CEO muda, dia sungguh sangat hebat, lelaki hebat yang pernah aku miliki, suatu malam dia menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan ku..

"Hinata mau kah kau menikah dengan ku"

Bertekuk bediri di meja dansa membuat ku benar-benar seperti seorang ratu, tentu saja aku mau,, bahkan menjadi seorang istri dari lelaki seperti dia sungguh impianku,

Hari pernikahan kami di selenggara secara tertutup di pulau sisilia Italia, bahkan waktu itu semua televisi menyiarkan berita tentang kami, Karier ku bahkan bertambah meroket semenjak diberitakannya pernikahan seorang COE Muda ,

7 tahun kemudian..

Kami mempunyai 3 orang anak, satu orang putra dan Dua orang Perempuan Kiseki Uchiha 6 tahun, Sashita Uchiha 5 dan Mitera Uchiha 1,5 tahun, Karna kesibukan kami berdua sebagai orang tua kami menyepakati untuk menyewa pelayanan Bebysitter , tentu saja sebagai keluarga dari kalangan seperti kami memilih pelayanan yang terbaik hingga akhirnya seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai Bebysitter masuk kedalam kehidupan keluarga kami.

Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau hal itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah dalam rumah tangga kami, apakah aku seorang ibu yang bodoh, atau dia seorang ayah yang melihat keluarga lain yang lebih indah dari wanita itu ketika bersama anak-anak kami, atau wanita itu yang telah merebut kebahagian ku,, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang harus di salahkan.

Andai saja waktu itu aku mempunyai sedikit saja keberanian lebih dari pada waktu itu, semua cerita akan sedikit berbeda.

Tapi satu hal.. aku akan menceritakan kembali tentang 20 tahun yang lalu…

HYGA HINATA

TBC

Forgive me im doing writing to new story.

So sorry have not my stories are pervect

So please give me review

TYSM


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Karin Uzumaki-Uchiha Sasuke- Hinata Hyuga

'Gaaino, Narusaku.

Warning: Crackpair, Typos, penggunaan bahasa.

Genre: Romance, Family and Hurt

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

I wish you like,

Chapter 2. its how can be

"Hinata, berhati-hatilah disana, jaga kesehatan mu," Hitomi tak melewati menasehati anak semata wayangnya sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuruni jenjang rumahnya,

"iya Kasan Hinata akan selalu ingat itu, Hmm… Kasan Hinata akan selalu merindukan Kasan disana,"Mereka berhenti di depan pintu utama dan kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kasan juga, sering-seringlah mengirim email," Hitome mengusap surai Indigo anaknya, wajah itu selalu terhiasi senyuman.

"Kasan, Baiklah" senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Hinata

"Kamu sangat muda dan sangat cantik, gapailah mimpi-mimpimu, dan satu hal jangan pernah lupakan Kasan"

Pelukan hangat itu tak mampu untuk mereka tahan, saling mendekap melepaskan kepergian putri semata wayang nya,

Hari ini Hinata resmi di kontrak sebuah Agen pencarian Model untuk bintang video klip dari Band yang tengah naik daun 5 Seconds of summer, ini adalah langkah awalnmya untuk menjajaki langkah untuk dunia acting, Berpamitan dengan Ibunya, selama ini mereka tinggal berdua, ayah Hinata telah lama meninggalkan mereka bahkan ketika Hinata masih berumur 5 tahun, Ibunya berprofesi sebagai perancang yang mengharuskan nya untuk tinggal di kota Suna,

Hari ini juga Hinata akan berangkat ke Konoha 1 jam lagi Pesawat akan terbang, Hitomi Ibu Hinata tidak dapat mengantarkan nya kebandara karena adanya mereka saling berpelukan lama didepan rumah yang menjadi tempat iya tumbuh hingga hari ini dia harus pergi.

Pesawat itu terbang menuju Kota Konoha tepat jam 8 Pagi, menempuh perjalanan selama 5 jam, akhirnya Hinata sampai di International Konoha Airport, Konoha dikenal dengan Kota berpengaruh nomor tiga didunia, menyetarai Los angeles untuk pusat perdagangan, teknologi dan pusat perfleman.

Hinata berjalan menuju keluar bandara, berada di Kota asing membuatnya merasa sedikit Canggung, padahal Kota ini adalah tempat yang akan dia tempati untuk ke depan, Sesampai di Luar Hinata di hubungi oleh perwakilan Agenci yang akan menjemputnya"

"Selamat siang Hinata Hyuga" seorang gadis cantik bertubuh semampai berdiri di depan Hinata, rambut pirang panjang membuat kesan mempesona dari wanita itu.

"Selamat Sore Nona "Hinata balas membungkuk

"Saya Yamanaka Ino perwakilan dari Agenci Jiraiya yang akan mengurus keperluan anda selama di Konoha" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hyuga Hinata." Hinata membalas jabatan tangan Ino

Sekarang mereka berada didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke apartemen yang akan Hinata dan Ino duduk di bangku belakang,Hinata memandangi kota Konoha dari kaca jendela mobilnya, Konoha adalah Kota Metropolitan yang sangat Indah, bahkansangat berbeda dengan Suna yang didominasi oleh gurun, tiba-tiba Ino membuka percakapan mereka.

"Maaf, apakah anda berasal dari Suna?"

"Iya Yamanaka-san, apa kau penya cerita tentang Suna,?" Entah mengapa Hinata merasa gadis di sebelahnya ini sangat menyukai Kota Suna.

"Tentu, kekasihku sekarang menetap disana, Dia seorang pengusaha disana," Ino mulai menceritakan tentang pikirannya tentang Suna

"Benarkah, lelaki itu sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih secantik anda Yamanaka-san" Hinata tak bohong , sungguh benar wanita di sampingnya ini sungguh cantik bak boneka berbie.

"Hei, kita bahkan baru bertemu, entah mengapa aku merasa cocok dengan mu, kamu seperti wanita yang baik" Ino tersenyum disela perkataannya

Melihat hal tersebut Hinata juga membalas senyum Ino.

"Mari kita berteman, panggil aku Ino saja"

"Eh," Hinata sedikit bingung tapi kemudian karna melihat senyum di wajah Ino membuat Hinata paham, " Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata"

Tak terasa mobil tersebut telah membawa mereka ke sebuah apartemen, lebih tepatnya salah satu apartemen elit yang berada di pusat kota konoha, Kamar Hinata berada di lantai 15 hanya terpisah 5 Ruangan dari Ruangan milik Ino.

"Hinata, ini kuncinya, kau boleh beristirahat, jadwal mu akan kami serahkan besok" Ino mengantarkan Hinata sampai didepan Ruangan Hinata yang bernimor 504

"Baiklah Ino-san, terimakasih" Hinat membungkuk Hormat

"OK. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa aku di ruangan 511, sampai jumpa besok pagi"

Pagi itu Hinata bersama dengan Ino memasuki Gedung Jiraya Corp. Hinata yang baru disana sungguh merasa agak gugup.

"Ino-san, Aku harus bagaimana," Hinata sungguh merasa tidak tau apa-apa setelah memasuki Gedung yang besar ini.

"Sudah tenanglah Artis baru sepertimu memang akan merasa sedikit Gugup."

Hinata dan Ino pun sampai di Ruangan Jiraya, Ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 dari 10 Lantai itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya,

"Hinata kamu sudah siap,?" sebelum memasuki ruangan itu Ino member Hinata sedikitr waktu untuk menenangkan kegugupan Hinata.

"Ino-san sudah aku tidak apa-apa." Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertama pekerjaanya, di modalkan kepercayaan diri membuat Hinata lebih yakin.

"Maaf Jiraya- sama saya datang sesuai tugas " Didepan kami duduk seorang lelaki paruh baya, dengan pakaian yang rapi dan gaya berbicaranya jelaslah kalau dia adalah orang yang paling di hormati disini.

"Hinata Hyuga"

" ya Jiraya sama" Hinata sediit membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Aku telah melihat bakatmu didunia medelling, kami membutuhkan model yang bertalenta sepertimu untuk Video klip terbaru yang akan kami bawahi, hari ini kamu akan langsung bertemu dengan sutradara dan kru nya" Jiraya menjelaskan " Dan selamat bergabung di Agenci kami, kau kan di atur oleh bagian-bagian yang bersangkutan"

"Baik Jiraya sama, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik," Hinata membungkuk hormat sekali lagi

Musim panas Konoha sungguh meningat hari ini suhu 28c sungguh membuat gerah, Hinata tentu telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini,Suna bahkan pernah memasuki 35 derajat C.

Kakashi dan kru nya sedang mengadakan pertemuan dan pembahasan tentang Video klip yang akan mereka garap di kantor bagian, Ruangan itu dapat menampung kru sebanyak 13 orang , mereka duduk di kursi yang saling melingkari.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan Ino dan Hinata yang baru datang dan memasuki ruangan,

"Maaf Kakashi san Model yang anda minta telah saya bawa kesini sekarang" Ino berbicara dengan kakashi masalah perihal Hinata, Ino menunjukan Hinata kepada kakashi dan Kru,

"Hinata Hyuga" Hinata membungkuk hormat.

Semua orang disana memandangi Hinata, dan satu hal yang dapat mewakili pemikiran mereka semua.

"Cantik, sempurna" Suara Kakashi lah yang mewakili semua pemikran mereka, kakashi sungguh terpoesona melihat penampilan Hinata, tak ada cacatpun untuk kriteria yang di minta,

"Baiklah selamat bergabung dengan kami semua, Kau akan berperan sebagai Gadis yang mermpunyai kekasih yang akan memutuskannya, disini kau diminta untuk memerankan wanita yang sederhana, sopan dan lembut, dan itu sangat cocok dengan mu, ku harap kau memberikan yang terbaik." Kakashi menjelaskan semua perihal yang akan Hinata jalani, sebagai seorang Sutradara Kakashi mempunyai kewajiban untuk hal itu.

"Biklah kakashi san, senang bekerja sama dengan anda , aku akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sunnguh," Hinata sangat yakn seorang sutradara sangat menginginkan hasil yang sangat lebih memuaskan karna itu Hinata tidak akan mengecewakan.

"Pengambilan gambar di mulai dari besok, jadi pelajari lagi dan dibutuhkan kerja sama mu," Intruksi dari kakashi menutup rapat hari itu.

Hinata sangat bersungguh-sungguh memerankan peran nya, sebagai bintang Video Klip mungkin sedikit mudah karna yang dibutuhkan adalah mimik wajah, walaupun tidak sama dalam penggarapan sebuah Movie tapi tetap saja hal itu sulit bagi pendatang baru sepertu Hinata,

Pengambilan Video telah memasuki babak Final, semua kru yang bekerja dan sutradara sungguh terpesona akan acting Hinata, Hinata menandatangani kontrak dengan agency ini selama 5 tahun, Ino pun di tunjuk sebagai Maneger Hinata, sungguh mereka akan bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Hinata lihat, Lagu ini mampu menduduki Chat tangga lagu di 28 Negara di dunia dalam 2 Hari, ini juga akan melambungkan namamu," Ino yang sedang melihat Smartphonenya membaca semua perihal peluncuran album ke dua 5 Seconds of summer yang mendapat balasan positif dari para penggemarnya, tentu saja hal tersebut juga berdampak pada Hinata sebagai bintang Video Klip nya.

"Benarkah Ino-san, syukurlah aku mampu bekerja dengan baik" Hinata menduduki dirinya di kursi sebelah Ino, sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat dari pembuatan Video untuk salah satu Band yang baru saja mengontrak Hinata.

"Hmm. Kau sungguh hebat." Ino sangat suka memuji ackting Hinata apalagi Hinata adalah wanita yang sedikit pemalu ,

"Eh, E..to terimakasih Ino-san," Hinata sudah terbiasa gugup kalau di puji.

"Sudahlah minggu ini jadwalmu free jadi kita akan sedikit bersenang-senang" Ino mengangkat kedua tangan nya mengisaratkan sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Pesta pernikahan Itachi Uchiha"

Uchiha adalah perusahaan properties yang sungguh sangat jaya, pimpinannya Uchiha Fugaku baru saja menurunkan jabatannya ke pada putra bungsu nya yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika, Hari ini keluarga Uchiha mengadakan pesta untuk pernikahan putra pertama mereka Uchiha Itachi dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sungguh hebat bernama Konan dia berprofesi sebagai sutradara untuk flem-flem yang sukses.

Hinata dan Ino dari kalangan artis tentu memdapat undangan dari sang sutradara, Ino pun telah lama berteman, Bahkan mereka sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di luar negri di Universitas Manchester, Hari ini Hinata memakai dress berwarna kream selutut dengan bagian leher yang sedikit rendah dan lengan panjang, yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya, Lipstik Merah menyala, Rambut yang dia buat bergelombang menambah kesan mempesona pada penampilannya ditambah dengan sepatu tinggi berwarna Hitam. Begitu juga dengan ino dress Hitam selutut dan tanpa lengan rambut blonde nya yang dibuat bergelombang membuat nya seperti seorang boneka berbie.

"Konan," Ino yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Ino yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Ithaci melihat dan sedirkit kaget, ini sungguh kejutan , teman lamanya yang sudah lama tak bertemu dapat hadir di pesta pernikahannya.

"Ino," Konan langsung memeluk ino membuat Ithaci dan Hinata yang berada didekat mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu, kau tambah cantik dan sukses, lalu lihatlah lelaki di samping mu ini sungguh tampan, kau sangat hebat memilih." Ino berbicara panjang lebar di depan Konan

"EH.. Sayang Ini Ino teman ku waktu kuliah, nama…." Pembicaraan Konan terputus oleh sebuah suara laki-laki di belakang mereka.

"namanya Yamanaka Ino," lelaki berambut mereh datang dari belakang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam, berjalan mendekati kearah mereka.

"Gaara-kun" Ino langsung melompat kepelukan Gaara.

"Malam ini kau sungguh cantik," Gaara membalas pelukan ini dan memuji penampilan Ino malam ini.

"Kamu di Konoha tapi tidak memberi tahu ku, aku merindukanmu," Ino bergerayut manja di pelukan Gaara.

"Khmm.. Khmm" suara intruksi lelaki di sebelah Gaara menghentikan adegan Ino dan Gaara, "Gaara bisakah kalian melanjutkan nya di tempat lain aku datang kesini dari kesibukanku untuk menemui Aniki, kalian mengganggu." Uchiha sasuke sedikit merasa risih dengan adegan Gaara dan Ino, perkataan Sasuke membuat semua orang di sana tertawa karna tau sifatnya Uchiha bungsu itu, kecuali Hinata dan Ino , Ino yang sedikit kesal langsung menarik Gaara menjauh dari mereka,

"Hinata tunggulah disini, Aku bersama Gaara sebentar, atau kamu sedikit bisa betah untuk mengajak Uchiha ini berbicara dan sekalian ajari dia kelembutan," Ino yang sebal meninggalkan semua temannya dan Hinata lalu pergi bersama Gaara yang masih terkekeh melihat tingkah Ino.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Ino yang berbicara kearah Hinata, terpesona melihat Hinata, melupakan Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengucapkan selamat pernikahan ke pada Uchiha Ithaci.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau harus memandanginya, " Itachi yang melihat adiknya memandangi Hinata begitu lama, memanggil nama Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya kembali,

"Aniki…" sasuke kembali sadar pada apa yang telah dia lakukan "selamat atas hari pernikahan mu,."

Hinata yang memang Orang asing diantara mereka membungkuk pamit untuk menikmati pesta setelah mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan tersebut. Hinata tidak sadar sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikanya.

"Ino sungguh tidak bisa di temukan entah dimana dia berada sekarang yang jelas itu pasti sekarang bersama pria berambut merah tadi Hinata yakin lelaki yang Ino ceritakan yang menetap disuna." Dengan kesal Hinata menggerutu sendiri karena ditinggalkan oleh Ino.

"Minum" Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Hinata sedari tadi memandangi Hinata dari kejauhan

Hinata berbalik melihat sumber suara.

"Maaf, saya," Hinata sedikit merasa heran bahkan dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, yang Hinata tau Lelaki ini datang bersama lelaki berambut merah yang membawa Ino pergi.

"Yah" sasuke memberikan segelas minuman ke pada Hinata." Ini untuk mu"

"Terimakasih,…" Hinata sengaja menghentikan pembicaraannya menunggu jawaban dari maksutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," mata Sasuke meneliti seluruh penampilan Hinata, " Lalu Nona yang cantik ini?."

"Hyuga Hinata,"

TBC

Aku minta maaf yah kalau fic ini jauh dari kata kesempurnaan, aku sudah janji untuk update setiap minggu hari jum'at, berhubung jumat depan aku akan Holiday bersama orang tua jadi aku Update sekarang, sungguh tulang punggungku terasa patah , tapi aku tidak ingin ingkar janji, oh iya jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah dan aku terima kok kritian dan sarannya, soalnya aku sungguh sangat suka di kritik karna itu sungguh bisa membuatku merasa harus lebih baik untuk esok..

See you week later….


End file.
